


hero, villain, civilian (its amazing how we all come together)

by QuasiCanon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Auctioneer Technoblade, Civilian Karl, Fluff and Crack, Gift Fic, Hero Quackity, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Villain Sapnap, i took the plot and shoved it off a cliff, no beta we die like people generally do, please forgive the lack of it, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuasiCanon/pseuds/QuasiCanon
Summary: There’s a distress signal coming from a restaurant downtown, something about a loud, cackling arsonist with pitch-colored hair and a bandana. Quackity doesn’t have to listen to the entire report to know who it is.The entire world excluding two, maybe three people assumes it’s because Sapnap is his so called ‘arch nemesis’. (Quackity never has been able to hide anything from his mother. The wrath of the chancla is powerful enough to fell even the mightiest hero.)He only wonders why his partner considers a run-down restaurant a high priority target. He never goes out on small missions like these, especially when he has all the necessary grunts to do it for him.A short three-part gift fic about Karlnapity :D
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	hero, villain, civilian (its amazing how we all come together)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello :D  
> This is a gift fic for a person in a wonderful Discord server  
> There is a slight mention of serious injuries, so if you're sensitive to that then please be careful  
> To whom it may concern: Enjoy!

There’s a distress signal coming from a restaurant downtown, something about a loud, cackling arsonist with pitch-colored hair and a bandana. Quackity doesn’t have to listen to the entire report to know who it is.

The entire world excluding two, maybe three people assumes it’s because Sapnap is his so called ‘arch nemesis’. (Quackity never has been able to hide anything from his mother. The wrath of the _chancla_ is powerful enough to fell even the mightiest hero.)

He only wonders why his partner considers a run-down restaurant a high priority target. He never goes out on small missions like these, especially when he has all the necessary grunts to do it for him.

When he gets to the site, the other heroes haven’t arrived yet. Sapnap is standing proudly in front of the building, brandishing a heavy-duty flamethrower and a large canister of oil like he’s just won the lottery. 

He scoffs loudly when he meets Quackity’s eyes, black orbs blazing prettily. “You’re too late to stop me, hero! I’ve already made the preparations to set this grimy establishment ablaze!”

It’s such a significant difference from how he usually talks, and even though he’s heard it thousands of times it’s still funny enough that Quackity has to resist the urge to laugh hysterically and ruin the entire image of the Hero Quackity and Villain Sapnap they’ve spent years building up.

Sapnap knows the way he talks is ridiculous, but he made his villain persona so long ago; it would be bad for his public appeal to change it so suddenly.

Of course, the way he himself talks is sort of horrible as well. 

Not that he’d ever admit it.

“I won’t let you burn down this kind restaurant, villain!” He flourishes his wings threateningly, biting his lip when Sapnap’s mouth wobbles. He’s obviously fighting off spasms of laughter, and Quackity can’t help but pout.

“The _Pilfered Gull_ I’m sure is a... wonderful… “ 

He trails off as Karl’s soft voice tickles the back of his mind, and immediately, Sapnap grins viciously from across the deserted road, spinning the can of grease lazily in his palm.

 _“Eh? Karl, what’s wrong?”_ _  
_ _“...It’s stupid, don’t worry about it.”_

_“It can’t be stupid if you’re crying about it.”_

_“...It feels stupid.”_

_“Trust me, whatever makes you upset is never stupid to me or Sapnap. We love you, got it?”_ _  
_ _“...it’s not that big of a deal, really. I just got laid off.”_

_“Huh? That’s a huge deal! What happened?”_

_“...it’s nothing, really. Can we just cuddle for a bit?”_

_“‘Course we can.”_

He narrows his eyes at the flamboyant sign, sharp anger spiking as he realizes this is the restaurant that made his partner cry.

There’s still no heroes, no emergency services, no reporters, no visible civilians. 

He blinks slowly, the months-old conversation churning in his head, then turns back to Sapnap. His partner grins widely, tilting his head in a question. Quackity nods once, barely noticeable but received all the same.

“I didn’t see nothing, alright?” Sapnap smiles, and this smile isn’t the one he usually gives in his villain persona. This one is just his partner, cocky and sweet and someone who loves him for whatever he’s worth.

(Later that day, a man is arrested for spewing charges against the number one hero for conspiring with a villain to burn down his humble restaurant, which had indeed been smoked and burned to the ground. The internet is in an uproar protecting their hero from the false, horrible accusations.) 

Sapnap smiles quietly at his laptop, shutting it down and closing it with a soft click before turning back to his partners, sleeping soundly together on his bed. Karl’s legs are tangled between Quackity’s, arms wrapped around his torso and face buried in his chest. Quackity, in turn, nestles his cheek into Karl’s hair, arms splayed across his back.

There’s still so much he needs to do to repay everything his partners have ever done for him, but for now, he’ll turn off the lights, curl up and sleep with the people who hold his heart.

=====

On the nineteenth of July, two of the most powerful men to ever walk the earth wake to the sound of their partner’s excited, badly muffled squeaking, jumping at the foot of their bed. 

Sapnap smiles sleepily as Karl shakes Quackity awake. As soon as he can recognize that he does indeed have legs and the lumpy protrusions sprouting from his hips are just numb and not dead, he mentally runs over his checklist for the day. There isn’t a whole lot, but quite a few of them are key to the next step of his various plans.

Like the deterioration blast scheduled to go off around sunset, decaying half the north-side city and triggering Karl’s happy birthday fireworks. Purple, green, magenta, blue, red and orange; just like his favorite hoodie.

See? Important to his work plans and his social ones. Weapons of mass destruction almost always are, really.

There’s still a few hours before he needs to leave and prepare things for work, so he takes his time getting up; running his fingers through Quackity’s hair in a quiet show of affection before stretching lazily and getting dressed. He’s just tying on his bandana when Karl walks into the closet-room, an instant frown gracing his lips.

“You’re working today?” 

Sapnap winces. Despite his constantly sunny and somewhat child-like deposition, Karl is not and never has been an idiot. He knows what Sapnap and Quackity do for a living; and most days, he’s ok with it, as long as they don’t seriously injure one another.

(He knows this because he once came home with his right arm broken in five different places and his fingers mutilated. Quackity wouldn’t stop apologizing for weeks afterwards, albeit in strange and somewhat awkward ways. Karl was devastated, to put it lightly. His normally bright smiles lacked their light, and it was heart-wrenching. He and Quackity swore that night, once Karl had fallen asleep, that they’d never make him cry again.)

His partner huffs quietly, taking Sapnap’s silence for what it is, and wraps his arms around his midriff. Sapnap leans backwards into the touch, and they both bask in the domestic warmth of the other’s company. 

Eventually, though, he does have to go to work. He untangles himself from Karl’s arms and places a chaste kiss on his cheek, as well as placing one on Quackity’s lips after he makes an exaggerated whining noise, standing in the entryway to the closet. He flushes and smacks him lightly in the chest, clearly not expecting the kiss. Karl laughs. 

Later, as he nearly drowns in his coffee, Quackity walks into the kitchen and snags the toast in the toaster, grimacing as he realizes it’s burnt. He glares at Sapnap, who smiles cheekily, then chokes and succinctly coughs up a lungful of bitter bean water.

“Do you two have to go work today? I don’t really want to spend the day mostly by myself.” Karl steps into the kitchen quietly, fingers hidden in the sleeves of his hoodie. It’s not every day he makes these kinds of requests. Something in Quackity’s expression trembles.

Sapnap hums quietly, ugly guilt curling in his chest.

Quackity sighs almost inaudibly. There are crumbs all over his lower lip, and Sapnap nearly has to physically restrain himself to avoid walking over and licking them off. “You know that if Sapnap does his job I have to do mine. My job is literally to stop him from doing his.”

“Your job sucks, darling.”

“Touche, motherfucker.” 

Karl leans forward and places one slim finger over his lips and another over Quackity’s, huffing when Quackity grins and runs his tongue seductively over the tip.

“No fighting on my birthday, got it? I don’t want to see my partners fight, even if it is technically their jobs.” 

Sapnap sighs, carding a hand through his hair. Karl blinks playfully at him, eyes sparkling subtly in the weak kitchen light. It’s probably why he gives in, slumping over his coffee mug and grabbing his phone.

“Fine, alright, you win. I can reschedule the deterioration blast for next week Monday, alright?” 

Karl cheers, placing a chaste kiss on the tip of his nose before spinning to face Quackity. 

Quackity snorts, raising an eyebrow, even as his cheeks color when Karl pops up and hugs him from behind. “Oh, can you?”

“What do you think I’m doing right now?”

“I don’t know, checking Instagram?”

“I don’t even have Instagram!”

“For all I know you could have a secret account-”

Karl slaps his hands over their mouths again, grimacing when Quackity runs his tongue salaciously through the gaps of his fingers. “What did I just say about fighting today?”

“Not to fight.” Karl smiles widely at their simultaneous response, and something in Sapnap’s chest melts a little.

(Throughout the next few years, analysts and government officials are stunned every year on July nineteenth when the crime rate drops to absolute zero, leaving no criminals to break things and no heroes to fix said broken things. It becomes something of an unofficial holiday.

Sapnap and Quackity sit back with Karl sprawled across their laps, basking in the presence of each other.) 

=====

It’s the twenty-fourth of August, and the city has just been exposed to a series of firebombs, turning the sky the color of ash.

Sapnap sighs as Quackity bursts onto the rooftop, face creased into an angry frown. He jabs a finger into Sapnap’s chest, huffing. 

He expects some sort of scripted speech like he gives every time they meet, having to hold up the charade of mortal enemies fighting to the death.

“Where’s Karl, Sapnap?”

It’s not the question he’s expecting.

He blinks slowly, a small smile stretching across his face at the thought of his partner. The heat from the burning city ruffled the ends of his bandana, making them float in lazy spirals. Quackity’s frown deepened as there was no answer from the villain before him. 

“Give him back, motherfucker!”

Sapnap huffed, opening his mouth for a retort before pausing. A strange look settled over his face and he glanced down at his phone, screen flaring before turning back to Quackity. The city burned behind him, vibrant orange flames flickering prettily in the midnight breeze.

“I thought he was spending the week at your place?”

\---

Technoblade, lord of the Underground and subordinate to none, sat and watched in incredulous silence as the number one hero and the S-Class supervillain tore apart his headquarters in tandem in search of a meaningless civilian, one he had taken not nearly three days ago. 

He had planned to use him as hostage to bargain for more control over the Auction Market seeing as he had some sort of control over the supervillain currently wrecking his home, but to no avail. If he was being perfectly honest, he was going to deposit him back where he found him and call it a lost cause later that afternoon. 

But then these _jerks_ had to come in and riot in his home, scare off potential buyers and ruin the prospect of his current bid, which would take months of doing meaningless tasks to regain what he had lost.

Overall, it was not a great situation.

Sapnap smashed yet another safe open, grabbed what he could and set them on fire. Quackity giggled as the precious metals melted into a bubbling slop, inching along the cracked marble of his floor.

Technoblade felt his eyebrow twitch as Quackity grinned maniacally into the camera, crowing something to the supervillain beside him and laughing as the villain snarled playfully. 

Correction. This was a horrible situation.

The hostage beside him let out some sort of giggling noise, albeit muffled by the gag he had been unceremoniously shoved into. His purple hoodie twisted as he tried to get a better look at the screen, although Technoblade was at a loss as to why he’d want to see the two most destructive people on the planet in the same room. 

Another safe melts, gold dribbling along the floor.

Technoblade snaps, sending his chair skidding along the concrete floor as he stands. The hostage squeaks as he picks him up and slings him over his shoulder unceremoniously before marching out of the surveillance room. 

Quackity notices him first as he draws closer to the armoury Sapnap is in the process of melting, a mace half-way gone by the time the hostage is dumped at Technoblade’s feet and shoved towards the pyromaniac. 

Sapnap smiles cheerfully as the hostage waves, Quackity leaping forward and snapping his iron restraints into shards. He stands a bit unsteadily, stumbling towards the two men in the entryway, both of which place a hand on the hostage’s forearms and tuck him behind them protectively. 

Technoblade swears his eyebrows could not lift any higher than they were now. 

Then the hostage wraps both of them in a tight hug and both of them simply and simultaneously melt, turning an infamous supervillain and a respected hero into mush within a moment.

He thinks his previous statement may have been incorrect. His eyebrows feel like they’ve just passed his hairline and ascended to the crown of his head.

(Later, once the trio had left the wreck they made behind, one would find them curled together in Karl’s apartment; Karl sprawled over Sapnap’s chest and Quackity holding his torso tight in his arms. They’re silent in the wake of the dawn, blinking slowly as the sun shone through the curtains.

Quackity shifts his arms tighter around Karl, who in turn nestles deeper into Sapnap. A calloused hand strokes through Quackity’s mussed hair. 

It’s a surprisingly domestic scene for a notorious villain and a renowned hero. In the public eye, both would be at the other's necks, spitting insults and trading blows underneath the scrutiny of a billion people.

Right now, though, no one is watching them but their lover, gazing at them both through slick lashes, glinting sleepily in the morning light. 

_“We were worried.”_

_“I know.”_

_“It was scary when you disappeared like that.”_

_“I know.”_

_“...please don’t go again.”_

_“I won’t.”_

_“You promise?”_

_“I promise.”_

_“...”_

_“I love you both, so much. Did you know that?”_

_“We know.”)_

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Discord server called Creator's Corner where we do giftswaps for various fandoms every month  
> Participation is entirely optional and it's pretty chill :3  
> https://discord.gg/2gyy7fNC


End file.
